


Una taza de té

by Klauz_Jamfield



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jon se disculpa demasiado, M/M, Martin esta hecho de amor y paciencia, No se como taggear esto en español, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), a little sad but just a little, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klauz_Jamfield/pseuds/Klauz_Jamfield
Summary: Hace mucho con nadie le prepara una taza de té a Jon, tal vez no está preparado para eso.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 4





	Una taza de té

El viaje a la casa de seguridad de Daisy había sido difícil para ambos. La Soledad se aferró a Martin, convirtiendo cada paso en una batalla. Apretaba la mano de Jon cuando la tensión parecía demasiada y Jon lo Veía, sosteniéndolo en la realidad. Cuando por fin salieron a los túneles, Martin se sentía sobrenaturalmente exhausto, intermitente, y apenas podía moverse por si mismo. Jon pasó todo el viaje ansioso, sosteniendo su mano y mirándolo constantemente, con miedo a que desapareciera de nuevo de un momento a otro.   
Después de horas en la carretera, llegaron a la cabaña en medio de Escocia y Jon ayudó a Martin a llegar hasta la cama de la única habitación que había en la casa. Una vez ahí ambos se desplomaron y se quedaron dormidos.

En algún momento de la noche Jon despertó con frio y sintió a Martin aferrado a él, temblando. Se soltó suavemente, sin despertarlo y fue hasta el carro por el escaso equipaje que habían armado a la carrera con las cosas que había en los archivos. En una mochila del gimnasio de Daisy habían recolectado entre otras cosas la cobija que había pertenecido al camastro de la sala de documentos por mucho tiempo. Era una cobija vieja con estampado floral que Jon había heredado hace muchos años a su abuela y había llevado a los archivos junto con el camastro que más tarde ocupó Martin. En lo últimos tiempo Jon había adquirido la costumbre de ponerse la cobija a los hombros para espantar el frío que se había apoderado del instituto.  
Envuelta entre la cobija, Jon encontró una caja de hojalata con té suelto. Jon la había encontrado en la cocineta de los archivos cuando regresó del hospital, abandonada por todos. Jon intentó prepararlo, pero salió tan mal y le recordaba tanto al té de Martin que prefirió guardarlo en su escritorio, esperando un día poder regresarlo.   
Dejó la caja en la pequeña mesa que estaba entre la cocineta y el sillón y regresó con la cobija al cuarto.  
Martin seguía dormido, exhausto, pero más sólido que durante el viaje de regreso. Jon volvió a acurrucarse contra él, echando la cobija sobre ambos e ignoró la sensación de estar haciendo algo egoísta. La siguiente noche podrían discutir sobre dónde dormiría cada quién, hoy solo quería sentir a Martin sólido y real junto a él. 

Lo despertó la luz que entraba por la ventana si cortinas del cuarto. Tardo unos segundos en entender dónde estaba y porque el espacio vacío a su lado le dolió en el pecho como un golpe. Escuchó sonidos en la cocina. Se levantó corriendo, aún enredado en la cobija y encontró a Martin recargado en la mesa, con dos tazas frente a él. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte y por un momento a Jon le pareció que estaba nublada, pero cuando volteó a mirarlo, su sonrisa era más brillante que la luz que entraba por la ventana.

\- ¡Buenos días! Estaba buscando umh, ¿Algo de comer? Pero no hay nada, solo té. – En la mano tenía la caja de hojalata. Jon no podía pronunciar palabra, tenía un nudo en la garganta y no sabía qué pasaría si intentaba soltarlo- Siéntate, ya casi esta.

Martin no se sentó en una de las sillas disparejas que se acomodaban alrededor de la mesa, sino que tomó las dos tazas y avanzó hacia el sillón. Jon lo siguió como por inercia, los ojos fijos en él. Martin esperó a que se sentara y le ofreció una taza antes de sentarse a su lado.

Jon sintió el calor del té en sus manos y el nudo en su garganta deshaciéndose.

\- ¿Jon? ¿Estás bien? - Estaba llorando.

-Si, gracias. – La voz de Jon estaba ronca, cansada. Martin lo miraba preocupado. Le sonrió. – Muchas gracias.

-Ah…es solo té. – 

\- No es solo té. –Volvió a mirar su taza mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la cara- Es que…hace mucho que nadie lo prepara para mí.

-Oh Jon. -

Unas manos tomaron su taza y la pusieron en la mesita frente a ellos. Después unos brazos lo envolvieron y se encontró con la nariz hundida en la sudadera de Martin. Se dejó llevar, un poco apenado por estar siendo consolado como un chiquillo, pero era tan diferente a dormir juntos en una noche fría, este era Martin decidiendo acercarse a él. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

-Ah…lo… lo siento. - Martin trató de soltar a Jon, pero éste levantó por fin sus brazos y se aferró.

Se quedaron así un momento hasta que Martin volvió a hablar. 

– Lo siento…te dejé solo.

Jon no pudo evitar reírse

-No Martin, soy yo el que debería disculparse. Yo…yo te dejé solo mucho antes. Realmente no deberías estar consolándome, no…no lo merezco.

-Jon…- Martin solo lo abrazó más fuerte y Jon se aferró a él, ignorando una vez más los clamores de su cabeza que le decían que estaba siendo egoísta. Cuando sintió que podía hablar si riesgo a que se convirtiera en sollozos se separo suavemente para mirar a Martin a los ojos.

\- Martin…lo siento, por todo lo que ha pasado. -Su voz comenzó a flaquear, pero no se detuvo. – Lamento que hayamos tenido que huir de Londres. Lamento que hayas sentido que tenías que protegernos a todos. Lamento no haber regresado de Great Yarmouth y…-Se atragantó con sus lágrimas y no pudo seguir, bajó la cabeza escondiendo sus lágrimas.

-Hey, está bien Jon, nada de eso fue tu culpa. – Martin tomó su mentón suavemente y lo obligó a mirarlo. Había lágrimas en sus ojos también pero su mirada estaba llena de seguridad.

\- Claro que sí, y ni siquiera es el principio de la lista. - Se esforzó por continuar, era lo menos que le debía a Martin. - Lamento no haber estado antes. Lamento no haberte dicho dónde estaba. Lamento haber dudado de ti. Y…lamento haber sido un idiota contigo y lamento nunca haberte agradecido por el té. – Martin volvió a abrazarlo mientras Jon lloraba, él sabía que no se merecía el gesto, pero en ese momento no tenía la fuerza para rechazarlo, por ese momento quería ser un poco egoísta y dejarse arropar por los brazos del otro.

\- Sh sh sh, está bien Jon.- Martin también estaba llorando y aún estaba tratando de consolarlo y eso era mucho más de lo que Jon merecía. Intentó separarse, pero Martin no lo dejó. – Ahora, deja de ser ridículo y escúchame. No te culpo de nada de eso. Hace mucho que dejaste de ser esa persona. Y no eres responsable de mis decisiones. Yo me equivoqué, me puse en peligro deliberadamente. Yo fui el que no estuvo ahí cuando regresaste y te alejé de mí. Gracias, gracias por volver por mí.

Martin se separó de nuevo lo suficiente para mirar a Jon a la cara, estaban tan cerca que podría contar las pecas que tenía sobre la nariz, pero su mirada estaba atrapada en los ojos de Martin, brillantes y llenos de resolución.

-Jon, - Su nombre en labios de Martin hizo que lo recorriera una corriente eléctrica, aceleró su corazón y sintió que su visión se nublaba. - ¿Puedo besarte?

Dado en la posición en la que estaban la petición de Martin no debería haberlo tomado por sorpresa, pero Jon nunca había sido bueno para leer esas señales, para él el mero hecho de que Martin lo abrazara, aunque fuera solo para consolarlo ya era insólito. Martin perdió su seguridad en los minutos que le tomó a Jon reiniciar su mente y comenzó a soltar a Jon lentamente.

-Lo siento…ah… esta bien si no…perdón, estuvo fuera de lugar… -

-Martin. – la voz de Jon era apenas un susurro suave. Movió sus manos, que se encontraban aferradas a la parte trasera de la sudadera de Martin, hacia sus mejillas. Acercó su rostro lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando cada reacción de Martin, hasta que sus labios se encontraron, titubeantes, al fin. Fue un beso suave, ambos con miedo de asustar al otro. Finalmente, Martin sujetó la nuca de Jon sin presionar, sosteniéndolo firme y Jon cerró los ojos y se dejó ir. Soltó el rostro de Martin para pasar sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y se acercó tanto como pudo al cuerpo del otro.   
Cuando por fin se separaron Martin recargó su frente en la de Jon, aún con los ojos cerrados. Jon tenía lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo, se sentía mareado, abrumado y más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. El té se había enfriado en las tazas.

**Author's Note:**

> La última vez que escribí un fic fue allá por el año de 2006, mas o menos, creo. El punto es que estos tonto enamorados me sacaron de un bloqueo creativo de 14 años. Iba a ser un one-shot pero cuando lo terminé empecé a pensar en otras escenas por lo que tal vez tenga más capítulos.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
